Dominic Toretto's Crew
The Crew (also known as the Team) are a group of individuals affiliated with former criminal and convict, Dominic Toretto.The Fast and the Furious (film) History 2001 Dominic Toretto's criminal activity was brought to the attention of the Los Angeles Police Department and the when they began to attack trucks transporting major electronics such as televisions and DVD player manufactured by . The crew used modified 1993 Honda Civic Coupes that were recognized by the six robbed truck drivers by their neon-green lights on the underbelly of the cars. The money made off of the six scores prior to the appearance of Los Angeles Police Department officer, Brian O'Conner, was used to support their activities in the illegal street racing circuit, locally owned businesses (Toretto's Market & Cafe, and local garage) and general livelihoods. However, following the failure of the seventh truck theft, Dominic and his crew, Leon, Letty Ortiz and Vince were forcibly separated by circumstances involving O'Conner's status as an undercover top and strife between Toretto and Johnny Tran. Following the death of their mechanic, Jesse, Toretto departed Los Angeles and fled to Baja, . Letty Ortiz remained in Los Angeles and was presumably never charged for her involvement in the theft of the trucks or street races. Vince recovered from his critical injuries and left the United States, eventually traveling to Rio de Janeiro. The whereabouts of Leon are currently unknown. Reformation During his time in Mexico, Dominic befriended a fellow street racer, Han Seoul-Oh. From there they established a relationship and Han began “running” with Dominic, traveling with him to places in . After Han and Dominic parted ways, Han returned to the United States, Dominic relocated to Rio de Janeiro.Los Bandoleros At some point Toretto met and befriended Rio locals, Rico Santos, Tego Leo, Cara Mirtha and Malo. The group began running with Toretto, pulling off scores to make money for their families and community. 2006 Oil Tanker Heist When Leo was arrested for unspecified reasons, Toretto and Rico were short a man. Dominic later contacted Han Seoul-Oh, who arrived in Rio to aid in Toretto's group latest heist: Robbing a oil tanker with the help of a businessman named Elvis. Following Leo's escape from prison and Toretto's reunion with Letty Ortiz, who had been searching for him since his departure from Los Angeles, the group successfully stole the oil being transported by the tanker.Fast & Furious (film) After taking their share of the money, the group parted ways. Dominic separated himself from Letty Ortiz after he was informed by Han that the local authorities were looking to arrest him after their garage was raided. After learning Letty Ortiz was killed during an undercover stint for the FBI, who were investigating Arturo Braga, Dominic Toretto returns to Los Angeles and infiltrates Braga's cartel with Brian O'Conner, who had placed Letty undercover as per her request. Dominic later is sentenced to Lompoc prison for twenty five years to life for killing Fenix Calderon, who was thought to have murdered Ortiz.Judge: "Dominic Toretto. You are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison system without the possibility of early parole." Rio Heist Brian O'Conner and Dominic's sister Mia Toretto, break Dominic out of a prison transit bus that would've taken him to Lompoc prison. On the run from the authorities, the trio escape the United States and retreat to Rio, where they reunite with Vince, who has been in contact with Dominic.Fast Five After scrubbing a car heist organized by Hernan Reyes, they are framed for the deaths of two . When Vince attempted to secure information from the stolen Ford GT40 that Reyes wanted, he is exiled from the group by Dominic. Wanting revenge for being framed by Reyes, O'Conner and the Torettos decided perform one last job before retiring. They decide to steal Reyes' $100 million from his drug deals to start new lives in countries without extradition treaties with the United States. They recruit the likes of Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Gisele Yashar and Han Seoul-Oh, to pull the operation off. After attacking one of Reyes's safe houses, they scare the businessman into relocating all of his money into one location. Vince is killed during the ambush set up by Reyes's men when the crew is arrested by Luke Hobbs and his team. Following Vince's death and the success of the heist, Reyes is killed. Hobbs gives the team a head start, allowing them to escape with the money. They crew go their separate ways with their share of the money and start new lives outside the United States. 2007 Toretto's team is called to action by Luke Hobbs to use their abilities for the law by helping him catch Owen Shaw, a mercenary looking to sell a military grade weapon called Nightshade to the highest bidder.Fast & Furious 6 Hobbs uses information regarding Letty Ortiz's affiliation with Shaw to bring the crew to London where Shaw is currently residing. Dominic and his crew agree to help in exchange for full pardons. After securing the Letty and the Nightshade weapon from Shaw, they are officially allowed to return to the United States and live in Los Angeles. 2015 When Han Seoul-Oh is killed Deckard Shaw in Tokyo and bombed the Toretto House is destroyed by a mail bomb sent by the elder Shaw, Dominic is recruited by Mr. Nobody, an associate of Hobbs to rescue a hacker named Ramsey.Furious 7 Mr. Nobody obliges the request that Dominic use his own crew to secure the hacking device, the God's Eye, and Ramsey before she is apprehended by Mose Jakande, in order to use the God's Eye to locate and kill Shaw. Following the death of Deckard Shaw and Jakande, the crew returns to the United States. Brian and Mia officially retire from the team to continue their lives as mother and father to their son, Jack. Known members Allies The following is a list of individuals who are affiliated with Dominic Toretto's crew but are not members of it. Notes References Category:Toretto's crew Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast Five Category:Los Bandoleros Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7